The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted
by originalconfidence
Summary: Written from the Diaries of Squall and Rinoa, this story explores the original promise that these two made from their childhood. From the early days of Rinoa's attendance at Balamb Garden when she was a little girl, Squall loved Rinoa. But due to the memory loss from the Guardian Forces, both lovers have forgotten their childhood. As they journey together, their memories returns...
1. Chapter 1

**The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted**

**By originalconfidence**

**Chapter 1: Squall**

My head was pounding madly with pain. All I could think about was the intense sting between my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and to my relief, I was in the Infirmary of Balamb Garden.

It was an early sunny morning.

The green bed felt comfortable and warm as I felt the white bandage wrapped tightly around my head.

I was just beginning to trace my thoughts back to how I ended up injured in the first place, when suddenly Quistis, the instructor walked in.

My first impression of her was never good in the first place.

In fact, I rarely have good impressions of anybody.

They all seem to be of no particular interest to me.

"You've been injured by Seifer during your training. I told you both to not get so carried away with your emotions. This is training, not an official combat."

Quistis raised her hand as she lectured me.

Oh great, now I remember what happened before I fell unconscious.

It was that jerk Seifer. We were supposed to be training in a dual combat, but that day, we were under no supervision from any instructors.

We were trusted to behave appropriately of course, but at 17, you seize the glorious opportunity to knock out your mortal enemy when the time is given.

Seifer and I never got along together from the very beginning.

I hated everything from his blonde hair, stuck-up attitude and arrogant mouth. He always told me how he despised my quiet attitude and lonely stance.

Like if he had any true friends himself.

We're both similar in ways that we don't really rely on anybody besides ourselves.

I came to Balamb Garden as an orphan.

Most of the students here are either an orphan who had no other hope in life or is a working class kid who is desperate to feed their family.

We were all recruited for one reason only.

To become the mercenary soldiers, the SeeDs of the Garden to protect the world from disaster.

And so we are trained from childhood both mentally and physically in this institution which offers the best education and training of the world's greatest mercenaries.

As it is still a school, other students enjoy their teenage years here with their friends.

But somehow, I never saw the importance in making friends. I don't trust anyone.

I mean where was the point in trusting in people?

In the end, we all end up alone. We need to look after ourselves.

And besides, trusting in my parents didn't do any good to me anyway…

To put it easily, Seifer and I are loners in this garden (although Seifer keeps his servants Fujin and Rajin beside him).

Because we don't waste time with others, we have the best grades of our year level.

In short, we are rivals.

So the last time I checked, we were battling each other to the death and the last thing I remember is that we gave a scar on each other's foreheads.

I lost my consciousness after his fire magic blow.

Now we have a reminder of each other every time we look in the mirror.

And here I am, lying still in the Infirmary on a normal school day.

"How long have I been here Dr. Kadowaki?" I ask.

"Well you've been unconscious for about 3 days since the accident. You and Seifer have never been this injured with real monsters, but when you face each other, you guys behave like irresponsible children!" tuts the middle-aged doctor.

"You will both receive detention on your next mission. You will be required to do extra work and learn how to behave cooperatively." This time it is Quistis who is doing the lecture.

Oh great, I will probably be put into the same team as that freak again to learn 'co-operation'.

My days just get better and better.

Dr. Kadowaki fumbles inside her medicinal cabinet and hands me a few pills with a glass of water.

In this day and age, we have all the pills, potions and ethers to cure nearly every injury.

But as this scar was given to me by another human, medicines that work for monster injuries don't work. It isn't common for students to injure each other, so Seifer and I will be left with these uncommon monumental scars to remind everyone of our idiocy.

"Squall! Squall! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Quistis was waving her hands directly in front of my face, trying to catch my attention.

"What?" I say sharply.

"Please pay attention when someone is talking to you. You can't always live in your own world you know."

We are now walking out of the Infirmary. Balamb Garden is a strict place.

As soon as you are well enough to walk, you must attend class. No exceptions even for the top élite students.

The spring sun was shining the outdoor corridor that gave light to the lush green plants around the garden.

All the students here are dressed according to their year level.

The uniforms change according to what grade they are in.

Basically, the ribbons and ties and overall uniform color gets darker as we age.

Seifer and I rarely abide by the uniform code, but we still get away with it.

The officials know that we are not easily tamed as others.

"You are a lone wolf, just as I have heard." Quistis walked right beside me.

"You don't really care about what other people think of you, do you?" She says.

I chuckle. "Have you figured that out now? After being my instructor for a whole year?" I spat coldly.

"Well, you are a very unique student you know."

"There's no point in trying to decipher me and Seifer like your other students. We aren't here for friendships."

I know these words are harsh, but it's the only way I can end all these types of philosophical conversations about my troubled 'lonely personality'.

I found that the quicker I stop talking about myself and my problems, the less damage I inflict to others.

She sighs and leads me to the main hall. The main hall is the most magnificent hall you will ever come across.

It is a large circular dome where all the main corridors centre into.

A deep, yet clean water pathway separates each ally, an artificial river way that aligns each pathway.

Expensive marble fish fountains are placed consistently throughout the fountain way.

The water here is maintained clean and clear all the time.

The instructors and guards are very strict about keeping the water clean, and thus punish students who spit or throw anything into the fountain.

We pass along the students who stare and whisper about my bandaged head.

As if I'm not famous enough already, strange rumors has always circulated about my identity.

The fact that I always wondered the school quietly by myself started interesting hypotheses about who I really was.

Rumors ranging from "Squall is a vampire" to "Squall is a spy" failed to offend me.

However, no one ever bullied, touched or harassed me.

Ever since I came to this school, I was feared upon.

Perhaps it was that I was much taller and stronger for my age, or that I was the minority who could wield a Gunblade or even just because of my menacing glare.

Whatever it was, everyone knew I was not to be messed with.

"I need to see you in private sometime to discuss your behavior and attitude at school. You need some serious guidance and counseling. As an instructor I hold legal responsibility of you to-"

I cut her off immediately. "Don't bother."

I walk off on her as I usually do. I'm used to doing this to people and I no longer feel remorse about it.

I bulge into the classroom on the second floor late as a frenzy of whispers start again.

Let them say whatever they want, why the hell would I care.

Seifer is also sitting in the back seat with a bandaged forehead.

If I didn't have an urge to kick him every time we met, I would laugh at this whole situation.

Two élite students bandaged up for Self-Defense class.

The class we usually don't have to give much effort to pass.

The professor comes in and tells the class to quiet down.

The old but thin witty professor says a word.

"I am not pointing to any students in particular, but I was told by the Garden committee to re-inform all students that physical injury to the opposing student during battle practice is strictly forbidden. The physical injury obtained through abusive and aggressive behavior of students will not be held responsible from the Garden. And now, from the last lesson where we left off, about the alignment of your inner spirit and weapon, self-defense is all about…"

I drown off the professor.

I am in no mood to concentrate today. I don't usually do this.

Usually, I am a very motivated student with perfect grades with long attention spans.

But whether today is a bad day to concentrate because of my injury or whether I just lost interest in a topic that I already know, all I felt like doing was sleeping.

Today was indeed an atypical school day.

Ever since I woke up, I have reflected about myself too more than usual.

Maybe there _was_ a real damage to my brain or something. I felt _something_ has changed for good.

Maybe with this new scar on my face to commemorate, something new in my life will start along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted**

**By originalconfidence**

**Chapter 2: Rinoa**

Being the only child of Galbadia's General Caraway is not an easy life as it seems.

Being a daughter makes it even worse.

Welcome to the overprotective life of a rich girl of royalty.

Ever since I was a little girl, people in general (my father included) have always looked at me with empathy and delicacy at the poor daughter whose mother died in a car crash.

My mother was one of the most famous Pianists of her time.

Julia Heartily was her name. She was renowned for her beauty and her daily concerts held in one of Galbadia city's most expensive hotels.

She performed there almost every night due to high demands.

As a consequence, I didn't get to spend enough time with either of my parents ever since I was born.

My dad was always away or busy minding Galbadia's protection business against monsters while mum was busy practicing her tunes during the day and out performing at night.

I had a nanny, a maid, a chief, a bodyguard and a personal driver coupled with a rich mansion to live in, and pretty much every other luxury any girl could dream of.

But king-sized princess beds, lacy curtains, silk night gowns, designer dresses and endless doll houses never really did the trick of satisfying my real desires.

I wanted a real family, more warmth and care from the people who brought me into this world.

It wasn't until the day mum died in a car accident on the way back home from her concert that the reality of loneliness truly hit me.

I hadn't known her well, but she tried her best to spend the little time she had to teach me piano keys or to play me her tunes.

My favorite song out of all of them was the track 'Eyes on Me'.

Although I always missed her even when she was alive, the silence that replaced her piano melodies in our mansion made us even lonelier and separated what little we had as a family.

Although dad tried his best to hide his remorse of losing her by becoming more of a workaholic, I often saw him staring silently at mum's piano by the window.

I was only eight when she passed away.

Eventually, dad noticed that I became even more introverted and thinner than usual after our loss.

I spent more time indoors reading books in our grand library and ate solemnly and slept too often.

I rarely went out into our lake garden to run around as I used to.

So dad decided I needed a change and sent me to one of the most prestigious but also toughest training grounds for kids to grow into brave adults.

On my 9th birthday, he gave me a surprise birthday gift.

"You're going away for a while Rinoa." He said.

"Where?" I asked with disinterest. Very few things interested me in those days.

"You're going to Balamb Garden, where you will learn how to fight and be strong and brave to take on anything in the world!"

"Ok." I nodded without enthusiasm.

I think at that period in my life, I became almost as numb as a robot because I found that obedience was easier than rebellion.

The news of moving school from my private elementary school to a prestigious boarding school for training special agents and mercenaries didn't excite me or let me down.

Little did I know then that my time in Balamb Garden or who I would meet there, would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted**

**By originalconfidence**

**Chapter 3: Squall**

The next morning I woke up in my bed with much less pain in my forehead than I anticipated.

The infirmary and the medicines in this academy were really top-notch to make sure that the students stay in their best health.

While I stood still in the hot shower, I listened to the clash of thunder-storms outside.

I was then reminded of my Guardian Force Quizecot, whom I summon in battles to use supernatural lightening strikes against my enemies.

Although I was blessed to have such power by my side, I knew that the price I had to pay to use such a life threatening power was also great.

A lot of the memories of my past and childhood would be forgotten as a consequence.

The immense summoning powers from using Guardian Forces were too great to store in our mental capacity, and so some things had to go in return.

But for me, that memory loss was a gain rather than a loss.

For all I knew I was an orphan, probably from birth, and my childhood weren't worth remembering.

I don't really remember my first impressions of Balamb Garden either.

Although I was probably in awe of its grand and luxurious architectural design and quality of education, I only remember snippets of moments.

The strange concept about the memory loss is that you tend to remember your emotions, events and surroundings better than people.

For example, I remember my first encounter using my Gunblade and the personal connection and compatibility I had to it.

But I don't remember any faces, voices, speeches or names of any of my classmates from my childhood.

But there was one mysterious girl in particular who I remember only vaguely in my dreams.

It must have been a field trip, for I remember we weren't in school.

It was a vast field full of the brightest flowers that summer could offer.

I don't remember exactly how old I was back then but that was the moment when my heart beat for someone else for the first time in my life.

I remember a pair of round, brown and innocent eyes with a set of very long, straight black hair.

I remember picking a single white flower out of a bunch of yellow ones and then giving it to her.

She smiled as she received it and that is all that I could remember of my childhood.

Even to this day, I don't remember who she is.

I once tried looking at our Garden yearbook as I supposed she was in my year level, but even though I searched through all of the seventy-six students, I could not find her.

I soon gave up searching for her eventually as training became more intense.

I dreamt of her less and less, but still could not forget what it felt to look into those sparkling eyes.

I got out of the shower and got dressed into my blue cadet uniform in my dorm room.

I was still a cadet student, still not an official SeeD member…

But I was on my way.

I just needed to pass one more final exam to be qualified officially, and then I would be paid to travel the world to carry out missions that the garden set for me.

I walked a long pathway out of the dorms and into the Cafeteria to have breakfast.

The Cafeteria dining hall was busily packed with students chatting about with their meals.

Zell Dincht, the martial-art-loud-mouth was groaning again that all the hotdogs were sold out.

Us Balamb students are fed a diet of extreme health conscious and nutritious menus in order for us to be at our optimum condition 24/7, so junk foods like hot-dogs are a rare treat, and thus instantly gone before you even know it.

I finished my bowl of morning rice as I heard the daily morning announcement.

"Attention all students with rank one, the six members who have recently passed the paper exam for SeeD are to gather in the main hall in 1600 hours for your final SeeD qualification exam: All classes are canceled for these students. Please use your time wisely to maintain your condition for the field exam."

I was one of the six élite members who managed to pass the written exam.

I should be getting some rest for my injured head, but I promised to meet Quistis this morning to go to the Fire Cavern.

I haven't yet completed my prerequisite mission to take part in the field exam.

I slowly made way to the front gate with a relaxed attitude, because school work was always easier for me than dealing with people.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted**

**By originalconfidence**

**Chapter 4: Rinoa**

I don't remember much about my 3 years at Balamb Garden, because the training which involved using Guardian Forces have erased most of my childhood memories there.

But somehow the amnesia effect hadn't affected the memory of the events before attending the Garden.

It must have been held intact because I haven't been using Guardian Forces ever since I left the Garden when I was twelve.

It was there where I had learnt the basics of combat and weapon skills.

I also found out that I was more naturally compatible with my Blaster Edge weapon more than swords or other types of weaponry.

The only few memories I have of the Garden are those of boys chasing and teasing me, tagging my long black hair.

But I also remember someone protecting me from their silly advances when they crossed the line.

I just don't remember who that person was.

I also remember one scene in particular, which I sometimes dream about to this day.

I was in a flower patch, more vast and spacious than the eyes could see.

I was in a heaven of sunshine of grass and yellow petals.

I still feel the silent scent of flowers warming my emotions.

I hadn't felt such a carming pool of divine emotions in a long time, ever since my mum passed away.

A boy with greenish blue eyes had picked a white flower for me.

I can't recall any other feature of the boy, like what he looked like or what he said.

All I remember is how happy I felt as a young girl in that moment.

A rush of joy and energy heated my heart to remind me that I wasn't alone and that I was still somehow… loved…

Perhaps that was my first crush.

I left the Garden after three years of attending, once dad realized that I never wanted to come back home.

Maybe he sensed that he would lose me forever if he let me say, or maybe it was because he never intended for me to stay and become a SeeD like the others in the first place.

I was the daughter of Galbadia's General Caraway after all.

I knew even then that if I stayed, there were hundreds of people out there who would use me to get to him.

I simply never belonged in a place where I could be treated as a normal child.

So during the end of the third year, father forced me out of the Garden.

I was sent to my old private school in Galbadia city where I commuted from my old grand mansion.

My mansion was located in the heart of the city, so there was no place where I could escape to from my dad's watchful eye.

He recruited more bodyguards more than ever in fear that I might one day run away to become a SeeD.

School kept me busy for a while, and my nostalgia for the Garden faded pretty quickly due to the spellbinding effects of the Guardian Forces.

My personality changed from an introvert to an extrovert, which I attribute to my Garden experience.

I learnt independence, bravery, strength, stamina, agility and social skills there.

But above all, I learnt how to hide my real inner emotions so that I appeared bright, cheerful and happy all the time.

Indeed most of the time I was, as what I acted out gradually overrided my inner self.

The fear of being left alone, being abandoned again was still there, but constant dreams in my sleep of that mysterious boy who seemed to give his honest heart through the flower, gave me hope and inspiration.

As I grew older I resembled my mother more and more, but I also developed my own traits.

My childlike appearance attracted a lot of guys and thus I was always popular at school.

But I never got myself involved in a serious relationship with any of them.

Ultimately I was always aware that all relationships like the one with my mother came to an abrupt close.

And I feared and strayed away from experiencing such unexpected tragic break-ups.

I also somehow feared ignorance and rejection.

I was always subconsciously aware of the fact that I was neglected and rejected from the people who were meant to love me the most: my parents.

I had no siblings or extremely close friends.

Dad sensed this somehow (probably through spying with his bodyguards) and bought me a Shepherd dog, whom I called Angelo.

I spent a lot of my leisure time walking her out of the city.

I always wanted to escape the compacted and busy life of Galbadia.

Dad and I rarely had any father to daughter individual times.

So he never had much time to talk with me one on one, and thus he never really knew what was going on in my personal life.

There were always political guests at Dad's dinner.

I always had to play the well behaved and cheerful daughter of General Caraway, when important and powerful guests arrived.

I had all the royal designer dresses, bags, jewelry, make-up and perfumes a girl could want.

I was served only the most organic and healthy menus to preserve the beauty that I received from my mother.

All my life just seemed so planned out for me, too strict, straight and ordered, with not a thing out of place.

My maids made sure my bed sheets and room were always clean, that all my clothes were washed and ironed.

In the house library, I realized what was out there in reality for normal people through reading books.

Their lives seemed much more interesting than mine.

They were unprotected from the wild monsters that roamed the land.

They had to fight to defend their homes and families and had to raise their own crops or go shopping for groceries by themselves.

Meanwhile, the plates at dinner were always served in front of me without an effort on my part.

I always had bodyguards when I left Galbadia to explore the countryside.

Normal people were responsible for their own survival against monsters in the field, and above all they were free.

This is what I soon began to envy and want.

No one could understand what I decided next.

I left my perfect life behind in Galbadia and went to live in Timber, a small vintage town known for its rather antique and humble environment.

I left school and behind it I left my near perfect grades and all hopes of a higher education.

I had no dream in particular other than being free, but most of all I wanted to discover a life for me in which I can love and be loved for who I really am.

Not loved and respected for my family ties of being rich, royal or powerful, but for the capacity to love.

Before I left for my rebellious journey, I visited the Galbadia city's greatest cathedral.

I prayed to God that I wanted to find my fate and destiny in this journey and that perhaps I may even meet the boy who gave me that flower and hope many years ago.

That night, my prayer was answered.

I dreamt of an angel, with white wings as pure as winter snow come down upon me.

She gave me a yellow flower just like the one that lingers on in my deepest memory.

I thanked the angel with all my strength.

When I woke up, I decided that I wanted the wings of an angel engraved on my light blue cloak.

I wanted a sign, and symbol that would somehow lead me back to the person who had given me that yellow flower, the angel of my childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted**

**By originalconfidence**

**Chapter 5: Squall**

Quistis was waiting for me at the Front Gate with her arms crossed as she clutched her rope weapon.

I marched gloomily towards her without much interest in this mission that lay ahead.

"Good. Not late as usual. It's a relief to have a punctual student in this day and era." winked Quistis.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" I said sharply.

She sighed a deep breath. "The Fire Cavern isn't too far away from where we are. It won't be a long walk. Equip your Shiva and get ready for combat."

We walked out of the garden entrance as the gate keeper greeted us out.

The gardens that decorated the entrance was always in fresh condition.

The lush plants and flowers that lined the pathways were well looked after by the staff while the stream ways and fountains were filled with clean, clear and translucent water.

As we exited the garden, we came by an enormous green field before we entered the Fire Cavern.

"You know." Quistis said, "A lot of male students get nervous when they are alone with me."

"Right. Let's get this over and done with." I said as a matter-of-factly at Quistis without even meeting her gaze.

I'm not being blatantly mean. It's just that she needed to realize that not every male student gets horny around her company.

It didn't take that long to settle the job done.

We acquired the Guardian Force Ifrit in just less than ten minutes, because I didn't want to spend another second in this hot mess that people referred to as the Fire Cavern.

More like 'boiling-volcano-full-of-hot-headed-suicidal-bomb- heads' if you ask me.

After we got back to the Garden's entrance, I left Quistis's company with a short and direct goodbye.

Luckily, I only saw a short glimpse of her crumpled expression drawing somewhere along the lines of disappointment and disbelief at my impenetrable flirt barrier.

Geez, doesn't she know by now that she's clearly not my type?

If she was I would have jumped on her ages ago with all that flirting she has squirted at me.

Crushes, dating and falling in "love" are yet unfamiliar experiences for me.

Before you start labeling me as homosexual,

I would like to remind everyone that I too got my early curiosities and hormonal fluctuations of puberty like every other bloke out there.

But it always just ended at the same limit.

I would see a pretty girl, fantasize about her for a few minutes and then it would just end there.

I wasn't really curious or interested about what her name was or what year level she was in.

She would just become objectified in my head for instantaneous minutes or so and leave my head and memory all together, never to resurface again.

I wondered whether it was because I was trying to stay away from all forms of intimate relationships in order to protect myself from becoming lonely again.

Whatever the reason, I was sure of two things; one, that I was a perfectly straight and normal heterosexual teenage boy with sexual tendencies and desires.

Two, I was not too keen on being involved in romance or sex with anybody in particular. Not at the moment anyway.

I locked myself in the bathroom to have a cold shower to wash away the dreadful sweat I poured out in that blasted Fire Cavern.

I then dumped myself on the bed in just my boxers.

I wouldn't even let even my roommate see me in tacky pajamas.

It's just _so not "_Squall_"._

As I laid my eyes to rest I remembered that tomorrow I would have my Final SeeD exam.

I didn't feel excited or nervous. All I felt was sheer numbness.

Whether I pass or fail, I don't really care.

All that matters is that sooner or later I am going to become a SeeD.

What I do after that… well…

I simply don't really care too much about that either.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hearts that Stayed, the Souls that Shifted**

**By originalconfidence**

**Chapter 6: Rinoa**

I still remember some small details of what it felt like when I first entered Balamb Garden.

Although my memory is like a fogged up window of condensation on a raining day, I can still see through the rain droplets that have accumulated in my mind.

Although I had my share of familiarity with magnificent and grand buildings back in Galbadia, the sleek and crystal clean marble floors decked with fine water basins and fountains that circulate throughout the hallway of the Garden magnificently captured my mind.

Other than the faint traces of the basic architectural design of the Garden, I remember small snippets of my time there such as how the Junior classmen of the Garden were always supervised by an older student when we wanted to go to Balamb town or into the fields in case of the monsters that lured in them…

If I were to reclaim the rest of my lost memories, I would have to stop using Guardian Forces altogether.

But the reality I am in now, forces me to use the power of Guardian Forces.

In order to liberate the oppression of Timber and its citizens from Galbadia, I have no choice but to sacrifice my past memories for the time being.

I pushed away the thoughts of my past as I gave Angelo her breakfast of brown dog biscuits.

After giving Angelo a few kisses that she deserved every morning, I hastily walked out my room in the train compartment in which I now resided in.

I then decided to call one of my best friends, Seifer to cheer him on for today's big Final SeeD exam.

I was well aware of the fact that he had failed the very same exam multiple times, but what I liked about him was that every failure couldn't dampen his motivation or spirit to try again.

"Good morning Seifer! I just wanted to wish you good luck for today. I hope we could meet at the SeeD inauguration party just like you promised!" I charmed at him with a cheerful morning chirp.

"Hey! Rinoa! Glad to hear from you. Thanks for the luck. I need it big time, because I just found out that I'm teamed up with the two greatest losers at school for the exam. The name's Chicken-Wuss and New-Scarred-Emo!"

Seifer seemed pretty pissed off by the sound of his tone just mentioning their nicknames.

"Oh! Is it that Lonely Emo kid that also wields the Gunblade?"

I was already too familiar with Seifer's school nemesis due to his constant complaints about this Emo kid.

Seifer never really let go of the mention of him in conversations. i never met this lonely Emo on a personal basis, but by the sound of him, he sounded like a person whom I would too despise.

"Yep. The very one. Awfully blessed aren't I?" Seifer sighed.

"Let's just hope that they're not as bad as your last team mates!"

I claimed excitedly to give him an oomph of optimism.

I had to change the topic of conversation fast so Seifer wouldn't complain any further.

"By the way, I bought a new white dress to wear at the inauguration party! Just you wait and see!"

"Nice. It shall be my courtesy and pleasure to ask Miss Heartily for a dance in the event hall in my _new SeeD uniform_. Quite the scene we shall make princess?" Seifer suddenly seemed heightened by the idea.

"Yep! Just imagine that scene when things get rough! Be careful! Take care! See you soon!"

"See you Rinoa! Gotta go! Bye!" He hanged up first.

Quite unusual for him to be the one to leave the line.

I know it is easy for girls to tell whether the guy is interested in her or not, but Seifer was _just too obvious. _

He had never directly or officially asked me out just yet.

But I could definitely sense it coming as clearly as I knew that the sun will set beneath the skies tonight.

It would come very soon.

Seifer had shown many physical and verbal signs and cues to show that he was interested in me.

I had a gut feeling that the reason for his late proposal was because he was planning for the _perfect_ moment to ask me out.

And by the looks of it, that moment was planned for the Seed Inauguration party.

I knew Seifer too well, that his ego urged him to wait and confess his feelings for me in his _new Seed uniform_.

And if Seifer did indeed ask me out, I was certain that I would accept him as a default solution.

Seifer always treated me with the utmost respect and care, even though he was rude and arrogant to the majority of people.

He would always promise me to protect me from whatever danger is out there once he becomes a SeeD and that he will help out with the Timber Owls once he had the authority and freedom.

How I met Seifer was a different story. In the summer that I turned sixteen, I visited the Balamb Town with just Angelo via train.

I was also planning to visit Balamb Garden later on to refresh my former memories of that place. As I was taking my morning walk on the sunny beach, I let Angelo swim in the crystal ocean that reflected the countless beams of the summer sun.

I noticed from the corners of my eyes, that a certain blonde guy was watching me as he was fishing near the shores.

I was used to the intense and frequent attention that I received from men of all ages, but this guy didn't know the boundaries between momentary staring and just plain rudeness.

I glanced at him just to see who he was, but was surprised to find that he didn't divert his sight from me out of shyness like most other guys.

My heart did a double flip when I found out that this guy seemed a little older than I was.

Having had a dragging period without the companionship with anyone my age besides Zone and Watts, I couldn't help but turn on my friendly smile towards this stranger.

"Have you caught anything yet in these translucent waters, _sir_?" I asked brightly with my well-fashioned General Caraway styled manners.

"No. Not yet. But hey thanks for asking though!" he replied with quite the confidence that his masculine stature represented.

"Huh. That's funny. I thought the clear waters of Balamb would host at least ten schools of fishes to be fished!" I joked.

Seifer laughed an honest and ballistic laugh at my lame sarcasm.

He suddenly put his fishing rod away to walk closer to where I stood on the edge of the shores.

I could now see his full tall and broad stature that told me instantly that this was no ordinary teenage boy.

From what I could tell, he was built to be a fighter.

Not just an ordinary combat man, but a strong one at that.

But even though his face didn't conjure up feelings of kindness or warmth, I could tell by his eyes that he meant me no harm as he neared closer towards me.

"I was watching you from a far for a long time. I guess this is my cue to apologize for all the staring. I'm sorry… Miss…?"

"Oh! No apologies needed. I'm Rinoa. Rinoa Heartily." I replied.

"Rinoa. Rinoa Heartily." He savored my name in his tongue as if it were a sweet doughnut treat.

"Somehow I was expecting such a pretty name from the likes of you. Are you here all by yourself..? Is there no… supervision of any kind might I ask?" Seifer's eyes seemed to be hinting at his deepest curiosities.

"No! I'm alone! Well, me and Angelo anyway." Although it was obvious that he was asking whether I was here with a boyfriend of some sort, I lighted my eyes to pretend that I knew all but innocence of his real intentions.

"Oh. What a surprise. I thought you might've you know, come somewhere as nice as Balamb with umm… like a friend or something… but hey! I'm here by myself too!" he smirked.

I could tell he was trying to fake up confidence at that very moment.

Even though he sounded way more cocky and confident than most of the guys out there, I could tell he still felt a tint of a sour nervous buzz as he said this.

"I'm Seifer Almasy, soon to be SeeD of Balamb Garden."

"Wow!" I gasped. "I didn't know you were a SeeD! Where's your cadet uniform?"

"I don't wear mine." He tilted his head higher in pride.

"What? I remember that Balamb Garden was extremely strict on uniform codes…"

"Meh." blurted Seifer arrogantly. "The teachers kinda figured it out by now that they can't really control me. I'm the only one who walks around the school without a uniform, and they gave up when they realized I'm too stubborn to follow orders. They can't tell me what to do. Well, me and this other Emo guy anyway…"

Seifer seemed to trail off on his own like a wandering fly as he referred to 'the other Emo guy'.

"Who's this 'other Emo guy'"? I asked.

I asked not out of curiosity, but just to keep the conversation going.

"He's this real loner who treads the school with utter silence. Dead boring dude. He's a little younger than me, but he acts as if he can whoop my ass just because he too can wield a Gunblade. I wouldn't call him my rival, but he's kinda worth battling once in a while. Just to show him what I'm made of." Seifer seemed to talk on an autonomous mode of self boasting like nobody's business.

I knew from the moment I saw Seifer that he was a cocky guy.

But boy oh boy, once I let Seifer talk his way on me, did I realize that this guy seemed to be re-writing _the revolution of 'show-off'_ all on his own.

But at that period in my life, I felt even more alone than I was now, as if I was locked up in a dark room without any lights.

I felt caged, without any purpose or dreams.

I felt so distanced from what it's like to have confidence and certainty of myself or of the future.

So I churned all this low self-esteem and anxiety to Seifer.

He was the opposite of who I was deep inside.

I wanted to be like him; confident, proud, certain, bold and strong about whom he was.

His arrogance and cockiness didn't offend me, nor impressed me.

But I found his personality interesting as well as amusing.

From that moment on, Seifer asked me for my number. And we've been in touch and in close contact ever since.


End file.
